Happy Birthday to Me
by yummycake110
Summary: Everything is stolen from Tetsuna by her sister Terumi the day before her birthday. How will she live without her boyfriend and her team? Fem!Kuroko (This is my other fanfiction, "Broken", rewritten.) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

_A year ago_

Terumi clutched the photo in her hands. She gripped it tightly, wrinkling the sides. She stared at the photo and growled menacingly.

"He's mine. He's mine. HE'S MINE." She breathed heavily as she finished scribbling on the photo. She dropped the photo on the floor. It was a photo of Terumi, a boy with orange hair, and another girl who was scribbled out.

_ Present time_

Terumi smiled and cackled an evil laugh.

"You took what was mine, Tetsuna. I'll take everything away from you. The same way you took him away from me."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a year since Tetsuna and Terumi enrolled into Seirin High School. Tetsuna was unsure about Terumi going to the same school as her, but after a year, Tetsuna felt at ease with Terumi. It was going to be fine. Seirin won the Winter Cup against Rakuzan And the Generation of Miraclesgotback together. The Generation of Miracles were even developing a small crush on Terumi. Terumi was the manager of Seirin and was a great help in winning the Winter Cup.

_January 30_

Kuroko Tetsuna thought that it was kinda weird that her boyfriend, Kagami, was sneaking out of the school the day before her birthday. Usually, they left together with Terumi but today, both Kagami and Terumi said that they had something to do. As she was walking out of the locker room, she saw Kagami get out of his supplemetanary lessons. Just as she was about to call out his name he ran up to another girl. She had the same teal blue hair as Tetsuna and had the same uniform. It was Terumi! Kagami laughed as he ran to catch up with her.

_But I thought that they had something to do so I couldn't walk home with them today._

She felt that she shouldn't interrupt their conversation here. She stood and watched as they began to hold hands as they walked.

_This is normal right? A lot of friends hold hands._

She used her misdirection to follow them from the chool building to the school gate. At the school gate, the two of them did something completely she didn't expect. Kagami leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Terumi. I really do love you. You are my one and only."

Terumi smiled.

"And you are my only. I love you, Kagami."

The two leaned in for another kiss. Tetsuna was shocked. She dropped her school bag causing the tow of them to look at her.

"What. Are you. Doing." Asked Tetsuna slowly.

"Tetsuna." Whispered Kagami.

"I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Tetsuna, I'm so sorry." Apologized Kagami. "I didn't mean for it to go on this long. I meant to tell you. I meant to breakup with you sooner. I really love your sister."

"What is this?" asked Tetsuna in horror.

Kagami and Terumi stayed silent. Tetsuna looked down.

"How long? How long has this been going on?"

Kagami looked to the ground.

"8 months."

Tetsuna was shocked beyond words. _8 months? _That was when she had confessed to Kagami.

"What about my confession? What were you thinking?" asked Tetsuna bluntly. On her usually emotionless face was a slight twitch of anger and eyes full of sorrow.

"I never meant to use you this much. I just wanted you to put in some good words about me to Terumi. I never wanted to h-"

"WHAT." There was a sudden silence as Tetsuna interrupted Kagami. "You were _using_ me? Since the beginning?"

There was a dead silence as Kagami couldn't deny the truth.

"Well, were you?"

"I'm so sorry."

Tetsuna looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You were lying to me. You were lying when you said that you love me. You were lying when you said that I was everything to you. You were lying when you said that I was the only one for you."

"I didn't mean it that way, Tet-"

"Don't even say my name." Tetsuna turned away. She began to walk away but stopped. "Were you lying to me when you said that you were my light?"

Kagami's eyes widened. He didn't lie about that. That was three months before they started dating. She really lost all trust in him?

"Of course I am. Of course I'm your light. I wouldn't lie about that."

Tetsuna looked at him with dead eyes.

"Why should I believe the words of a liar? My light wouldn't have left me they way you did? You can be my light, but I won't be your shadow."

Tetsuna ran to the one place where she felt at home. She ran to the gym. Tetsuna wanted to talk to her senpai about Kagami and how he hurt her. She ran and ran to the gym where the second years were finishing up and cleaning up.

"So how are we going to throw the birthday party tomorrow?" asked Riko.

"Ugh. I already finished buying a present for Terumi but not Tetsuna." Groaned Hyuuga.

"You too?!" asked Koganei, happy that there was someone else.

Most of the team piped up saying that they still needed to buy Tetsuna a present also.

"Mitobe says that he still needs to go buy ingredients for Tetsuna's cake." Added Koganei.

"How about we just throw the surprise party for Terumi and not Tetsuna? We can just invite Terumi and make sure that Tetsuna doesn't find out." Suggested Furihata.

"That's a great idea!" beamed Izuki.

"I always like Terumi better than Tetsuna anyways." Added Riko.

"Terumi is an angel compared to her brick wall of a sister." Said Hyuuga.

"I am your shadow and you are my light." Said Izuki making fun of Tetsuna. "So creepy!"

"I think that even Terumi was a bigger help than Tetsuna."

Tetsuna was really hurt. First Kagami now this? She couldn't believe. She was a brick wall? Creepy? Is this what she got for trying to bring Seirin to the top?

"Is that what you really think of me? Is it?" pressed Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna." Breathed Riko.

"Is this what my senpai think of me? The senpai that I trusted the most? The ones that I opened up to?"

The team lowered their heads in shame. They didn't think that she would hear.

"We didn't mean to hurt you." Apologized Hyuuga.

"Then what did you mean to do? To leave me out of Terumi's birthday party? To reject me? To make fun of me? What did you mean to do?"

"We were just joking!" objectified Izuki.

"If this is what I get for bringing you guys to the top, then forget it. From now on, I am resigning from the basketball team."

They were all speechless. What were they supposed to do?

Tetsuna spun around to head out.

"Try going against the Generation of Miracles without me. The only reason we won is because of the shadow-and-light partnership I had with Kagami. Without that, Kagami is a good player but nothing compared to the Generation of Miracles and the Uncrowned Kings. Good luck without me."

It was raining very hard when Tetsuna was walking home. When she finally reached home, dripping wet, it was already past eleven. She rang the doorbell since she forgot her keys at home. The parents who opened the door didn't look very happy or even worried about the daughter.

"What were you thinking?" hissed Tetsuna's mother.

Tetsuna was puzzled. She didn't do anything wrong did she? She wasn't in the mood either. She was having a bad day today.

"I didn't even do anything." Protested Tetsuna.

Her mother raised her hand to slap her. There was a loud smack and Tetsuna's cheek was red.

"Don't lie. We know about you trying to steal your sister's boyfriend, Kagami." Growled her mother.

No daughter of mine will behave this way. From now on, you are no longer our daughter. Only Terumi is our daughter." Declared her father.

Tetsuna was shocked beyond words. Was this really how parents should treat their child? The door was then shut on her face and locked.

Tetsuna scoffed. She always knew that her parents loved Terumi more than her. She could tell from the never ending praises that they always gave her sister and how they never even gave her words of encouragement. Even at dinner, they wouldn't listen to her only listening to Terumi. When they were younger, Tetsuna always wore the same cheap, worn-out clothes whereas Terumi seemed to have new clothes every day of the year.

Tetsuna wandered to the nearby park and sat down on a bench that was under a pavilion. The clock chimed signaling that it was January 30th. Tetsuna smiled a wry smile.

_"Happy birthday to me,_

_Happy birthday to me,_

_Happy birthday to Tetsuna,_

_Happy birthday to me."_

By the last line, Tetsuna broke into tears. _What a great way to turn another year older._

Her phone began to beep. It was a phone call from Ogiwara.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TETSU-CHAN!" greeted Ogiwara. "I know that it's pretty late but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

Then it was silent for a little as Ogiwara expected Tetsuna to say something.

"Uhh, Tetsu-chan? Are you okay?" asked Ogiwara worriedly.

"Help me." Croaked Tetsuna. "I need you."

She then burst into tears once again as she hung up.

.

Ogiwara was worried. He grabbed a jacket and rushed out. Tetsuna must be at that park if she is this upset. The park held many memories of them. They used to play basketball there and would meet there to play every weekend.

Ogiwara ran to the park to find a soaking wet Tetsuna.

"What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ogiwara ran towards the pitiful figure of Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna! Tetsuna! What happened? Are you okay?" asked Ogiwara frantically.

Tetsuna stayed silent and didn't move a muscle. She just stared blankly at the open space. Her eyes were glazed over and puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. Her face was a bit flushed from the cold and from crying. Her fingers were numb and freezing.

"Tetsuna?" asked Ogiwara.

Tetsuna mumbled a few words.

"Can you say it again? I couldn't hear you." Said Ogiwara while rubbing Tetsuna's back to make her feel better.

"Don't leave me, too." Tetsuna then put her forehead against his shoulder and clutched the shirt material on his chest. "Don't leave me, Shige-kun." She then looked up at him with eyes full of tears. "I need you. I can't bear to lose you again."

Ogiwara then offered a smile and tousled Tetsuna's hair.

"Silly girl. As if I would ever leave you again. I made the mistake of leaving you once and that is one mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life. You are the most precious thing to me in the world. I would never leave you."

Ogiwara then stood up.

"How about we head over to my apartment? You can stay the night."

He took her hand and then half dragged half supported her the whole way to the apartment.

After Tetsuna took a shower, Ogiwara tried to pry more details out of her but her finally gave up. He gave a defeated sigh and then tousled her hair again.

"Whatever. Happy birthday Tetsuna. Sleep well."

.

The next morning, the two of them woke up at around 11.

"Ah! I really got to get going Tetsuna.I gotta go do something now. See you in a few hours kay! Go call up your old teammates for a meet-up or something but keep your evening free!"

Ogiwara checked the time again.

"I'm really late! Later, Tetsuna!" yelled Ogiwara as he stumbled out the front door.

Tetsuna smiled.

"Same old, Shige-kun. Always so clumsy."

She shielded her eyes from the sunshine that was coming from the windows.

"Ahh. What will I do on my birthday today."

There was a smile on her face but as soon as she recalled the night before's events, the smile faded.

Suddenly, her phone began to beep.

_Tetsunacchi! Happy Birthday! Meet us at Maji Burger! Me, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi, and Momoicchi want to have a birthday celebration for you! –Kise Ryouta-ssu_

Tetsuna's smile reappeared on her face. _At least they are all still the same._

Tetsuna reached into her school bag for the extra clothes that she always kept in case of an emergency. She changed and then took the train to Maji Burger.

"Tetsu-chan!" squealed Momoi when she finally spotted the teal haired girl. She tackled her in a hug. As soon as she released the girl, Kise came in trying to give Tetsuna a hug. Tetsuna sidestepped, easily avoiding the hug from Kise.

"Tetsunacchi~ Itai!" wailed Kise as he picked himself up from the floor of the restaurant as he cried crocodile tears.

"Tetsu." Greeted Aomine with a fist bump and a nod of his head.

Tetsuna smiled and returned the first bump.

The others greeted her normally and then they set off to go play basketball. They played 3-on-3 with the teams being Aomine, Tetsuna, Kise and Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara. Momoi was going to be the referee of this mini-game. She threw up the basketball and began the game.

.

After playing for about an hour and a half, the group of teenagers decided to eat lunch at a nearby café. They sat down and ordered their food. The basketball players began to chat about old times and how they were doing now.

"Did you see on the cover of Zunon Boy!" asked Kise with a big smile. He then took out the magazine to emphasize his point.

"Look at me Tetsunacchi! Look at me! I'm so cool right?"

Aomine then threw an empty soda cup at him. "As if she'd want to look at your sorry excuse of a face." Snickered Aomine cockily.

"Aominecchi is so mean to me ssu!" wailed Kise as he whined to Momoi.

Tetsuna giggled at their little skit. She was so happy that they were all together. She excused herself to the restroom as the boys began to have another one of their scenes.

.

"Why are we even here, Sa-chin?" whined Murasakibara.

"Shh. Stop complaining, Mukkun. We're here to celebrate Tetsu-chan's birthday."

"Quit lying, Satsuki." Groaned Aomine. "We're just here to comfort her after Kagami dumped her."

"Shh." Hushed Momoi. "Don't say that."

"Well, it's no surprise that Kagami was just using her. After all, Terumi is quite the beauty if I do say so myself." Mused Akashi.

"You sure got that right." Agreed Kise as he nodded.

"What about you four-eyes? Don't you think Terumi is prettier than Tetsu?"

Midorima blushed a bright red.

"Well, according to my tastes she is quite beautiful."

"Even Mido-chin agreed." Said Murasakibara with a smirk on his face.

"W-well." Stuttered Midorima.

"Ahh. I really wished that Terumi went to Teiko with us." Dreamed Aomine.

"If she went to Teiko with us, would she have been our manager with Momoicchi?" asked Kise dreamily, imagining it.

"I wish." Scoffed Aomine. "But instead we got Tetsu."

He sighed in disappointment. "She could've been a little prettier. Or maybe even a better basketball player."

"You know you shouldn't say things like that Dai-chan." Scolded Momoi.

"Aww, Satsuki. There's nothing wrong with saying facts. I mean even you know this. Think about it."

Momoi fidgeted under Aomine's eyes.

"Well, Tetsu-chan is strong with a strong light… But now that she has no light…."

"See. You even said it yourself, Satsuki. She is useless now. Even in basketball." Aomine continued his speech. "It's no wonder that Kagami used her to get closer to Terumi. Terumi is a great manager and even more useful then Tetsu anyways. And man is Terumi gorgeous! Tetsuna is like a monster compared to her. I was kinda getting annoyed by her light and shadow crap back in middle school too! I was one step away from using Tetsu to get to Terumi but that Bakagami beat me to the chase!"

Midorima looked up beyond Aomine's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Aomine."

"What is it, four-eyes?"

"Shut up."

"What?!"

Kise saw what Midorima saw too.

"Maybe Aominecchi should stop talking now."

Momoi tookt he hint and looked behind her. She gasped and her hand went up to her mouth.

"Dai-chan" she hissed.

"Aomine took her hint and looked behind lazily.

"What?" He yawned as he turned. As soon as he saw his heart sunk. He didn't mean for this to happen.

"It seems as if Daiki has finally noticed." Mused Akashi.

Aomine's eyes widened as he saw the tears running down the girl's cheek.

"Tetsu." He breathed.

.

**A/N I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! Vacation has been really hectic but I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tetsu."

Tetsuna had tears running down both of her cheeks. She was frozen in shock and felt betrayed. Did her friends really think that way? Was her sister really that much greater than her?

"Tetsu, I didn't really mean what I said." Protested Aomine.

Tetsuna stared at his with hurt in her eyes. The pain was obvious on her face.

"Come on. I was just joking." Laughed Aomine nervously.

Tetsuna still remained silent. Aomine really didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to fix it.

"Don't worry about. I was your light. There's no way I would hurt you."

Finally, Tetsuna opened her mouth.

"Lies. You were lying to me. Were you lying to me when you said that we were friends again? Were you just trying to get closer to Terumi, too? Were you?" pressed Tetsuna.

Aomine gave an awkward laugh. "Of course not. I am your friend. I mean, I was your light after all."

Tetsuna then began to laugh. "Hahahahaha!"

She ran her fingers through her bangs as she rested her other hand on her hip. She continued to laugh a crazy laugh.

"Are you serious. I am so _stupid_. Out of all the people in the world, I always choose people like this as my light. I chose twice and it happened twice… hah… I am such an idiot."

The GOM stared at her in surprise.

"Tetsu-chan…." Murmured Momoi as she reached out to comfort her.

Tetsuna slapped her hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" hissed Tetsuna. "Go back to your precious Dai-chan!" She began to lower her voice. "I thought we were friends, Momoi. I really thought we were." Giving her the evil eye, Tetsuna turned away. "But I guess you think I'm useless now, too. You do, don't you?"

Momoi stayed silent as she couldn't argue against the facts.

"Don't be so harsh on then, Tetsunacchi." Protested Kise.

Tetsuna paused as she was walking away from them.

"Tetsunacchi." Repeated Kise. "Look at us. Please." He said lowering his voice.

Tetsuna spun around on her heels. She was a few moments away from breaking down and crying.

"I know I'm not the prettiest or the most useful player on the court, but you shouldn't say that to anybody. Especially not to someone on your team for three years. Not to someone who was your light. Not to someone who was your best friend. Not to your former mentor. Not to your _friend_. Not to your _teammate_."

Tetsuna promptly turned around and ran out of the door.

.

When Tetsuna felt someone grab her shoulder, she was surprised that it was Midorima. She might have expected Aomine or Kise but not him. They had never particularly got along even when they were on the same team. But here he was, huffing and puffing.

"I'm really sorry. I apologize on my behalf and their behalf. Please forgive us, nanodayo."

Tetsuna offered him a weak smile.

"Thank you for the gesture but I need some time to think about it."

Midorima bowed down.

"I really regret my actions so please forgive me. Please think it over."

Tetsuna's face brightened a little bit. Sure she wasn't happy about what they did or what they said but at least someone had the decency to offer her a sincere apology.

"It's okay. I forgive you. The others on the other hand…." Her voice began to trail off.

She was upset at what they said. She was upset at how they compared her. But she was even more upset that only Midorima gave an apology. No one else have even given an apologetic look but was instead defending themselves. If they had just apologized, she might have been a bit calmer but no one else did.

Midorima smiled a relieved smile.

"Thank you so much. I promise that I will make it up to you, nanodayo."

.

As for the rest of the morning, Tetsuna decided to have some time to think things over.

.

When Ogiwara arrived to help set up for the surprise party, there was already a crowd. Seirin and the other basketball teams were already beginning to start. It was all going well until Ogiwara noticed something. _Why do all the decorations only have Terumi's name on them? Maybe they are going to add Tetsuna's name later then_. Ogiwara shrugged. There's no way that they would leave her out of her own birthday party anyways. As Ogiwara continued decorating he overheard a conversation between Takao and Kasamatsu.

"Did you hear about poor Tetsuna-chan?" asked Takao.

Kasamatsu nodded solemnly.

"I can't believe Kagami and Seirin would actually do that to her."

Takao nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think that Kagami was cheating on Tetsuna-chan with Terumi-chan. I mean they were practically the perfect light-and-shadow duo."

Kasamatsu's voice became hushed.

"And to think that she caught Seirin comparing her to her sister too." Kasamatsu _tsk_ed. "Such an unlucky girl. On the day before her birthday too."

"I bet that's why all the decorations are only for Terumi and not Tetsuna." Added Takao.

Ogiwara nearly tripped over all the decorations as he made his way over to Kasamatsu and Takao.

"What did you say at first?"

.

"You bastard!" yelled Ogiwara as he punched Kagami across his face. "How dare you do that to Tetsuna-chan!"

Kagami glowered as he dodged his second punch.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't fuck with me, bastard! You know what you did! You fucking cheated on her for Terumi!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami flinched as Ogiwara punched him again across his face.

"Why would you do that to Tetsuna!" screamed Ogiwara as he punched the wall next to Kagami, barely missing him by an inch.

Kagami didn't have a response. Knowing how Tetsuna felt about him, he had taken advantage of her. He couldn't say anything.

Ogiwara clutched Kagami's collar and looked up into his eyes. "Answer me, Kagami Taiga. Why would you hurt someone who has given you so much? Why would you hurt someone who had been hurt so many times over?"

Kagami finally realized how much he had hurt Tetsuna. It might have just been a fling for him, but it wasn't for Tetsuna. He saw how she looked at him. Tetsuna watched him with eyes full of love, full of happiness- and he had taken away that happiness. Lowering his head, Kagami mumbled two words that Ogiwara didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry." With his voice cracking, the light of Seirin apologized- and he apologized too late, he had realized what he did too late.

Ogiwara clenched his jaw. Looking at Kagami with the coldest eyes he had seen, Ogiwara answered with two words of his own. "Wrong answer." Ogiwara pushed Kagami into the wall and raised his fist to start a fight- until he saw the gazes of everyone on him. He glanced around the room to find everyone boring holes into him with their eyes. Finally, after several seconds of hesitation Ogiwara whirled back to face Kagami. Giving Kagami one last punch to his nose, he mumbled a few words only Kagami could hear, "Don't you dare come near Tetsuna again, bastard." With his last words, he briskly stalked out of the room, with the complete intent to go straight to Tetsuna.

.

As Ogiwara ran on the streets of Tokyo, he rebuked himself about the topic over and over again. How could he not notice that Kagami was cheating on Tetsuna? How he not have realized what was hurting Tetsuna the night before? Weaving through the busy streets, Ogiwara pondered these thoughts over and over again in his mind. All of these thoughts ran through his mind but one really stuck with him. How could Terumi do this to her own sister? Why would she do this to her sister? And then it clicked. He stopped abruptly as he found the answer he was searching for at last. Was it because of last year? He shook his head. Terumi couldn't be holding a grudge could she? He reminisced about that one scene last year. The scene that seemed to haunt Terumi until now. The memory that Ogiwara could recall as clear as a crystal.

_Flashback_

_Ogiwara was quite surprised to find Terumi outside his apartment at 8 o'clock in the morning but he still flashed awarm smile. _

_"__Terumi-chan!" greeted Ogiwara. "Why are you here so early?"_

_"__O-ogiwara-kun, I have something to tell you." Stuttered Terumi nervously. Terumi took deep breaths before saying her next words._

_"__Are you okay?" asked Ogiwara worriedly. He tried to usher her inside the apartment but she refused his offer._

_Eventually, Terumi said the three simple words that she wanted to confess._

_"__I love you!"_

_Terumi lay there huffing and puffing with all of the adrenaline sucked out of her. She had finally confessed. Expecting a yes for her confession, Terumi smiled. Every boy she confessed to have said yes and boys were practically lining up to confess to her. Of course she knew that she was a beauty. She knew that she had a big blue eyes, full lips, and a pert nose with perfect cheekbones that accented her beauty. Terumi was 99.99% sure that Ogiwara would say yes._

_Ogiwara bit his bottom lip. The boy really didn't know how to respond to her confession just moments ago. He really wanted to be the nice boy and say yes but he knew that he couldn't do it. After all, he did love someone else._

_"__Terumi."_

_"__Yes?" answered Terumi quickly._

_"__I'm really sorry but I can't say yes. I have someone else in my heart. Once again, I apo-"_

_"__Who is she?" interrupted Terumi._

_"__I'm sorry but I can't tell you." How could he tell her that it was her sister?_

_"__Who is she?" repeated Terumi._

_Ogiwara tried to change the subject._

_"__Well, I guess you should get going. It's still pretty early for the weekends and I'm pretty sure your parents are expec-"_

_"__It's Tetsuna isn't it?" questioned Terumi._

_Ogiwara tried to lie and deny it but Terumi was persistent._

_"__I knew it. I knew you love her!" screamed Terumi._

_Ogiwara tried to calm down Terumi but it was no use. She was blinded by her jealousy. "Calm down, Terumi. You can't scream like that."_

_"__Shut up! I knew you love Tetsuna! Why can't it be me! We're twins! We're almost the same!" shrieked Terumi._

_Ogiwara remained quiet and a pregnant silence surrounded the two as Terumi was breathing heavily._

_"__That's it. You guys aren't the same. That's why."_

_Terumi looked at Ogiwara with a mixture of sadness and disgust. And then she turned her back and ran away from him. She raced down the stairs and across the street. Ogiwara watched as the figure of Terumi grew smaller and smaller and camouflaged with the urban surroundings. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He really did screw their relationship._

_._

_For the next year, Terumi avoided him every time they accidentally met up. He was Ogiwara-_san _instead of Ogiwara-kun. She was unnaturally cold and ignored him._

_End of Flashback_

**A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My life has been pretty hectic recently and I needed to get things sorted out. It was crazy with practice, Chinese presentations, and history projects. I'm really sorry and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**

**p.s. I'm pretty sure you guys have noticed but I just wanted to say that I'm probably not going to follow the one chapter per week quota so sorry. I'll try my best but no promises.**


End file.
